Dawn of a New Era
by jubilife
Summary: Fuzion Frenzy is a league that all capable athletes compete in. Factions are formed, and enemies are made. This is Fuzion Frenzy, the sport of gods. Chapter 1 up!


**Let's face it, this community (Okay, not even community. How about fic?) is not seeing much action. It's been months, years since it has seen an actual update, and I'm here to change that. Please review guys.**

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Jake screamed as his car spun in a circle, causing him to fly out of it. He was in the Fuzion Frenzy league, and right now he was playing the bumper race. It was him and three other players, but he was in the back. Far in the back. The track was an elegant maze of turns and hazards, including bombs and boxes lying on the ground in random spots. He had just hit a box. Running back to his car, he jumped in, and hit the gas. It lurched forward, and jettisoned up to the person in front of him. Of course, it was his rival, Bill.

"Hey, maybe the baby should play a game that's less violent," Bill taunted. Jake squinted his eyes. A right turn was coming up, and a box was lying in the middle of it. Bill turned his ride, and Jake slammed on the gas once again. His car slammed against Bill's as the went around the turn, causing Bill to hit the box directly, and the car he was in flipped forward, sending poor Bill flying. Jake passed him, and crossed the finish line. He got third place.

"Hey you cheated!" Bill said after the race, running up to him. Jake laughed.

"Not really. They call it the bumper race for a reason!" he said, still laughing. Bill's face got red. This made Jake laugh even more.

"Okay, that's it for today! Come back tomorrow for some more fizion frenzy!" the announcer said over the loudspeaker. Jake sighed, and walked to the teleporter. It was a glowing blue rip in space, and some people called it a portal. Jake stepped inside. For a couple of seconds, he was surrounded on all sides by swirling blue colors, and then they dissapeared, instead being replaced by a locker room.

"Hey, good job out there putting Bill in his place. Nobody likes that jerk," Michael said, walking up to him. Jake noded, and smiled.

"Yeah, but now he's gonna have issues for a while," he said. He left the locker room to backstage. There, sitting there tying her shoes, was Jen, the hottest girl in the entire Fuzion Frenzy league.

"Hey Jen," Jake said. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Oh, what's up? I saw what you did out there. That was really cool, but you gave up your chances at going to the fuzion frenzy match tomorrow night," she said. Jake shrugged.

"There'll be others. Besides, that wasn't my favorite game. Plus, I hate the fuzion frenzy arena here on Earth. I can't wait until we go to Mars! That one is by far the best arena they've made!" Jake said. Jen laughed.

"That's why I like you! Always joking!" she said. Jake frowned.

"But I wasn't jok-"

"Well, I've gotta go. Got a match and all. I just wish I would've checked my schedule and figured out which game I was playing. Anyways, I'll see ya Josh!" Jen interupted, and ran off.

"The name's Jake..." he muttered silently, kicking the ground.

--

Mike walked down the street smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a grey trenchcoat, along with brown pants. On his head, he wore a grew bowler hat, which was supposed to be protecting his head from the rain.

"Man, I hate this life. I never thought I'd turn out like this, ya know? I always imagined I'd be a FUZION FRENZY! warrior, but it never worked out. Now all I do is walk the streets, hoping to get lucky and survive for the day," he said.

"Why are you telling me? I know what you're going through exactly. Life is tough, it sure is. Maybe if you'd stop buying those damn death stcks, I mean cigarettes, you would have enough money to buy yourself three small meals a day!" he said. He'd been alone for so long, he'd developed a habit of talking to himself. He was not crazy, yet.

"Hey, I aint givin up the stuff that keeps me alive! I'll just keep throwin it to fate to keep me fed and give me a better life!" he exclaimed, looking up into the rain.

"Yeah! Get him good!" voices were coming from around the corner. Curiosity getting the best of him, Mike followed the cheers until he saw a group of kids running up and down the alleyway, trying to get a ball through a goal. They were using their hands, feet, and anything else that helped. But was most noticable was the fact that they were doing anything possible to get a hold of that ball, including fight.

"Hey, dude, you wanna join us?" one of the kids called. Mike opened his mouth to decline, but the ball fell right next to his foot. He picked it up. It changed color from white to grey. It was medium sized, and was really, really light. Smiling, he threw it up into the air, and kicked it, sending it flying.

"I'm in!" he said. One of the kids caught the ball, and began running with it. One of Mike's teammates ran up to him and speared him sending the ball flying. Mike ran up and caught it, stuck his foot out, kicking a kid who was running at him, and threw it at the goalie, hitting him in the face. One of his teammates ran up and headbutted the ball into the goal.

"Yes! We're gonna win with this big guy on our team!" one of the kids cheered. Mike smiled. He continued playing with them for about an hour, and over time more and more people began showing up. Mike was having fun, and he was the secret weapon of his team.

"I got this one!" he called, throwing one of the kids to the ground and taking the ball. The entire other team jumped on him, causing him to slump to the ground. Then, Mike began running, and jumped high into the air. Most of the kids holding onto him fell off. There was only one left on top of him, and that wasn't nearly enough. Mike threw the ball, and it went into the unprotected goal for the game winning point.

"Ah, you're good. Maybe next time dude!" one of the kids said as he left. Mike nodded. The large crowd that had assembled began to disband. A goofy looking man with a yellow shirt, blue pants, strange looking sunglasses, and a color that had blue lights coming out of it walked up to Mike.

"You're really good. Would you like to consider going to join the most watched sport in all the galaxy?" his voice was annoying. Mike blinked hard, stopping himself from cracking him in the throat to try and force his voice to change.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you want to join the Fuzion Frenzy league?" he asked. Mike did a double take. He couldn't believe it!

**That's it guys. As you can tell, this isn't using the characters in Fuzion Frenzy. I didn't really like any of them except Samson, but now he sounds retarded, so I really have reason to use them. That also means I can accept OC's. Please review!**


End file.
